Dark Pursuesion
by Deku Queen
Summary: A bad temptered Deku becomes the guardian of a Kenku who had been turned into a 5 year old and must protect him from the murderous group "The Reds".
1. Default Chapter

Dark Pursuesion  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
As usual, the streets were empty, and the marauders of the night took charge of them at this time in this town. Theives hide behind corners, waiting for an unweary damsel with much wanted glitering prizes to fall prey to them. Only those who were physically strong and cocky roamed the streets at this time, while others found it safe in their warm, secure houses. The night was unusually warm and comfortable. A thief impatiently waited for someone to pass by his hideing place. He continously sighed and began to play with his knife by flipping it around, that is until he heard a sound echoing in the distance. The thief's long, pointed ears had just picked up the sound of foot steps and was now filled with complete satisfaction and excitment.  
  
"Finally," He whispered.  
  
He crouched in the darkness of the alley and waited for his next victum to pass by. Unluckyly though, he found that his victum was too far from him, yet, he still planned on pursueing the person anyways. He studied the woman closely. To him, and to probably everyone else, the woman looked every plain. She was tall, wore a long gray dress, a long black clothe was tied around her waist. The thief couldn't see the woman's face, since she wore a black hood to block out anyone's eyes from seeing her face. Wild green hair dangled out of the hood and whipped about from the wind. She angrly murmured to herself as she tried to keep her hair from whipping her face.  
  
At first the theif thought that maybe this woman may not be the type of prey he intended her to be... until he spotted the medium sized pouch around the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm..." He hummed. "Wonder what could be in there..."  
  
He swiftly began to make his way to the otherside of the street. The woman quickly turned around, but found nothing to be there. The only things that she saw was pieces of crumbled paper and dead leaves rolling and flying around the streets. She narrowed her bright red eyes, turned around, and continued to walk through the dark, deserted streets. The thief hid himself in a dark corner, noting himself on the red eyes the woman had.  
  
"Definately not human..." He whispered, pulling his knife out of his pocket. "Hopefully this won't be so difficult."  
  
The woman seemed to be somewhat in hurry, for that she was walking quickly. Possibly looking for an Inn to settle in for the night.The thief had to act quick since the Inn was about 300ft away from the woman and she was headed in the direction of the Inn. The thief thought that the only way he could get the pouch from her now is if he mugged the woman on the spot. He silently dashed out of the darkness at the woman from behind, not knowing what kind of danger he was about to stand up against.   
  
Before he could reach her, the woman spun around and unsheathed her sword. The thief fell backwards, surprised. The woman walked closer to the thief as he scooched back away from her. He couldn't help but stare at her firey red eyes as she stared back at him.   
  
"Foolish," Her voice echoed. "Foolish that you dared to even attempt stealing from me."  
  
The thief looked somewhat bewildered when he heard the woman's voice.   
  
"....A Deku?" He whispered to himself.  
"What's wrong with me being a Deku?" She harshly responed.  
"N-nothing! I just never thought that you where a Deku."  
"What did you think I was?"  
  
The thief backed into a building, still staring into the Deku's eyes.  
  
"Answer my question." The Deku demained.  
The theif studdered, "I-I-I-I-"  
  
The Deku walked closer to the theif in an agressive way and touches the theif's neck with her sword.  
  
"I said answer my question." She muttered "and answer it now... or you may never see the break of day or the shadows of the night ever again."  
  
The thief began to breathe heavily out of fear.  
  
"Pl-please! Don't kill me..." The thief pleaded.  
"Why shouldn't I?" The Deku questioned. "If I kill you no one would care since you're a filthy thief."  
"Please..." The thief began to cry. "Have some pity for me... what would you do if you had no money of possessions of your own? What if you can't even afford a decent meal? Do you think I really enjoy this?! This is the only way I can survive in this dark, cruel world...."  
  
The Deku remained silent, her sword still pointed at the thief's neck. The thief thought he was done for and his weeping increased. The Deku's right eye lid quivered, and she withdrew the sword away from the thief's neck and sheathed it. The thief looked up at the Deku, sniffling.  
  
"Go..." She muttered. "Now..."  
  
The thief sit there, surprised and somewhat relieved.  
  
"Th-Thank you so-"  
"I SAID GO!"   
  
At that being said, she unsheathed her sword again and swung it angrly at the thief, making him run off into the darkness of an alley. The Deku stood there, holding on to her sword firmly, breathing hard. A tear rolled down the Deku's cheek and she whispered, "How would you feel if you cannot even remember your past?"  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Day had finally arrived and the streets were filled townsfolk. The markets were jam-packed and the central part of town was a gathering place for the elderly. Suddenly, a black haired, 5 year-old winged boy sprints into into the town with the look of fear upon his face as he was being chased by two men, who were shouting at him.  
  
"COME BACK HERE DARKSTAR," One screamed.  
"G-go away! Leave me alone," The boy shouted back.   
  
DarkStar darted into the cramped market, crawling under the stands and squeezing himself by people, while the men simply pushed who ever was in their way.  
  
Meanwhile at the Inn, the Deku had just risen from her bed. As usual, she was in a bad mood and she had a terrible night's sleep and her back was aching more than ever. She hastily adjusted her hood to hide her identity and checked around the room for anything that she may have dropped. After 30 minutes of searching the room, she finally leaves the room, picking up the room key as she walked out. Once she entered the small lobby, the room grew silent and they all avoided eye contact with her to prevent themselves being verbally crushed.... again.  
  
As nice as he could sound, the owner of the Inn said," How are you Miss? D-did you sleep w--"  
The Deku rudely interrupted the man by saying," You call that a bed?"  
  
The man was silent and looked away from her.  
  
"Sheese..." The Deku started, "I shouldn't have to pay you after sleeping on something like that."  
"But-"  
The Deku cut him off again, "YOU be quiet and let me finish with what I have to say...."  
"S-sorry miss..."  
The Deku glared at the man, "My name is Rajal... and I'd be much obliged if you called me by my name and not "Miss"."  
  
The man nodded and apologized again.  
  
"Now..." Rajal began. "As I was saying... the bed I slept on was terrible and I believe that I shouldn't have to pay..."  
The man then said, "But... you must pay me for sleeping he--"  
"I barely slept at all."  
"Rajal, please don't be diffi--"  
"I'm not paying you. Say what you have to say but I'm not pa--"  
"DON'T BE SO DIFFICULT!"  
  
After having that said, Rajal was in an even worse mood and she grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him into the air. The man, bewildered by her strength, choked and gagged as he tried to free himself. Rajal's glare was even more penetrating than before and kept a tight grip around the man's neck.  
  
"No one..." Rajal said. "EVER interrupts ME when I' am speaking..."  
"PLEASE! LET GO!" The man choked.  
  
That only made Rajal tighten her grip around the man's neck. Those who were in the Inn either ran or were trying to make Rajal let go of the man. Rajal would simply push them away or throw them off of herself, causing them to fly back into the wall dazed. The man knew that if he continued to deviate from Rajal's bidding, he probably would die within seconds.  
  
"OK OK!" He gagged." IT'S ON THE HOUSE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY! NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!!"  
  
Rajal dropped the man and looked down at him like a mighty tyrant would. She crossed her arms, somewhat satisfied that the man had finally decided that she didn't have to pay him anything.  
  
"Now...that wasn't so hard to say...why didn't you say it earlier?"  
  
After saying that, she walked out of the Inn and into the crowed streets... she despised crowds not only because she has that "crunched" feeling... everyone stares at her. Though, she had found a new way of making them stop staring at her.  
  
"Who do you all think you're looking at?!" She shouted, glaring at the groups of people who pass her. Those who were staring at her immediately looked away from Rajal.  
  
"Yeah that's right... Look away..." Rajal said. "Heh... humans..."  
  
DarkStar finally emerged from the market streets and began to sprint again. The men emerged from the crowd afterwards and raced for the young boy. DarkStar looked back to see that the men were hot on his heels and were gaining speed by seconds. DarkStar was panting heavily, he felt extremely exhausted and began to think that this may be the end of the line for him. He looked back again and kept his eyes on the men. He suddenly bumps into a person and falls back. He shakes his head and looks up at the person. He saw that he had run into a woman in a gray dress, wore a black hood, and had glowing red eyes. This person, of course, was none other than Rajal herself.  
  
"Uh oh..." He said.  
" 'Uh oh' is right" Rajal said. "Little brat..."  
"I-I' am sorry ma'am..." DarkStar's voice quivered. "It's just that I'm being chased by-"  
"THERE HE IS!" A man shouts.  
"EEK! PLEASE MA'AM... MAKE THEM GO AWAY!!"  
  
DarkStar ran behind Rajal, shaking. Rajal, rolled her eyes and stood there as the men ran towards her. They stopped a few feet away from her, catching their breath. After a while, one of the men walks up to Rajal. As she has always done to anyone who approaches her, Rajal glared at the man.  
  
"Give us the boy." The man ordered.  
"Why should I?" Rajal questioned. "He's just a little brat... why would you want him?"  
"He...stole something from me."  
DarkStar then shouted, "NUH-UH! YOU WANNA KILL ME!"  
"Eh?" Rajal narrowed her eyes at the man.  
"He speaks nothing but lies." The man said. "Don't listen to him."  
"I don't listen to anyone anyways..." Rajal responded.  
"Then give us the boy..."  
"What if I don't want to give him to you?"  
"Then we'll make you..."  
  
Rajal's eyes flashed and she smirked.  
  
"Make me..." She whispered.  
  
The man at first was hesitant and stood there. His accomplice soon walked next to the man and drew out his cutlass. People surrounding them gasped and moved away. The man, feeling a bit more encouraged, mimics his accomplice and draws out his cutlass.  
  
"OooOOOOooo..." Rajal chucked. "You look so big and bad! Oh my!"  
  
Rajal crossed her arms and stood there, waiting for one of the men to make their move. She narrowed one of her eyes.  
"Well... I'm waiting for you two to "make" me give up the brat to you... unless you're scared of a Deku hurting you."  
  
One of the men charged at Rajal with his sword raised up. Rajal quickly drew out her sword and stabbed the man. The man's face became blank and he dropped to the ground. DarkStar gasped when he saw the man fall near by him and he jumped back. The other man, after seeing his partner getting killed, dropped his sword and ran off. Rajal pulled her sword out of the man's chest and she looked at the other as he ran off.  
  
"Wuss..." She murmured.   
  
She looked down at DarkStar, who was staring at the lifeless man on the ground. Rajal sighed and poked DarkStar with her bloody sword, smearing some of it on his shirt. He gasped and looked back up at Rajal. He slowly backed away a few feet away from her, staring into her eyes. Rajal sheathed her sword, staring at the boy still.  
  
DarkStar then stuttered "Th-thank you ma-"  
"Get out of here." Rajal interrupted.  
DarkStar scratched his head, "What?"  
"You heard me brat." Rajal harshly answered, "Leave."  
"But... you helped me... and I want to give you something in return Ma'am."  
"I don't need anything... now go."  
"But it's not right to not reward someone who-"  
"LOOK KID JUST...Oh shoot..."  
  
Rajal spotted two town guards running towards them, shouting over the crowds.  
  
"Great..." Rajal muttered. She looked back down at DarkStar.  
"Um..." DarkStar hummed. "Forgot to mention about those men... they're after me too."  
"Geez kid, what the hell you do?"  
"I did nothing ma'am."  
"ARRRRGH...." Rajal groaned. "I DON'T WANT TO BE CAUGHT AGAIN!"  
  
Rajal grabbed the young boy's arm.  
  
"You owe me brat." She harshly said and took off running. DarkStar, whose arm was still being held firmly by Rajal, tried his best to keep his balance while she sprinted. The two were well ahead of the guards and the exit was not far from their reach.  
  
"Ma-ma-ma'am!" DarkStar called.  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Rajal screamed.  
"Ca-can you slow down?! I think I'm about to fall if you don't!"  
"OH WELL! IF YOU FALL LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO DRAG YOU!"  
  
The two finally exit the town, still running. They ran through the ever-so-green fields until the town was finally out of sight. Rajal slowed down and leaned up against a tree, panting. DarkStar simply lied there on the grassy ground, panting as well, and stared up at the clear skies. Rajal unsheathed her sword again and dipped it in a puddle of water to get rid of the blood that clinged on to the blade. She then sheathed her wet sword and looks back at DarkStar. She walks up to him and blocks his view, scowling at him. DarkStar quickly sat up at looked back up at Rajal.  
  
"Wh-what is it ma'am...?" DarkStar stuttered.  
"Why is it that I have to deal with kids like you every single freaking day?" Rajal said.  
"I-I don't know ma'am... I can't answer that for you..."  
"I didn't expect you to answer my question..."  
"Oh..."  
  
Rajal stared out into the fields.  
  
"God... why of all people must I have to have the most difficult life?" She questioned.  
"But ma'am..." DarkStar started, "Aren't there other people who have hard lives as wel-"  
"NO ONE.... Has a life like mine brat."  
  
DarkStar frowned and looked away from Rajal. He began to sniffle and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Why do you call me that? It hurts my feelings..." He sniffled.  
Rajal then harshly responded, "You think I really care about whether I hurt your feelings or not?! Sheese, I should have just given you up to those idiots back in town."  
DarkStar then cried, "BUT THEY WANTED TO KILL ME!"  
"That would have been one less brat in this world... and one brat makes a big difference to me."  
"...You're mean." DarkStar commented.  
Rajal crossed her arms, "You think I care if I' am?"  
  
DarkStar looked down and fiddled with the grass and sighed. Rajal looked around herself again and scanned the fields with her eyes. DarkStar looked back up at Rajal. He had the look upon his face as if he wanted to ask her something, but he was hesitant to ask. Rajal noticed him staring at her and she looked back down at DarkStar. He immediately looked back down to avoid looking into her fiery eyes.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"...N-nothing ma'am..."  
  
Rajal's eyes flashed and she looked down at DarkStar angrily.  
  
She gritted her teeth and said, "Tell me now or I will beat the answer out of you."  
  
DarkStar shivered and gulped.  
  
"U-um... err....." He was hesitant.  
Rajal unsheathed her sword and fumed, "TELL ME NOW!"  
  
DarkStar jumped and scooted away.  
  
"M-ma'am... y-you're scaring m-"  
"TELL ME NOW OR I'LL-"  
"PLEASE MA'AM! ALL I WANTED TO KNOW IS IF I COULD BE WITH YOU!"  
  
Rajal paused and blankly stared at the boy.  
  
"...What?" She asked.  
"Please... I have no one else to be with..." DarkStar pleaded.  
Rajal tilted her head to the right and asked, "You a run away?"  
DarkStar shook his head and answered, "No..."  
"Then...why are you alone?"  
DarkStar sighed and said, "I can't find them... they disappeared... I have a feeling that 'The Reds' took them away..."  
"...'The Reds'?" Rajal sheathed her sword and continued to stare at DarkStar. "Who are 'The Reds'?"   
  
DarkStar stood up and wiped the dirt off of him and cleared his throat. He sighed and looked down at the ground and tapped his fingernails together with each other as he spoke.   
  
"They are this group of people that have been after me for a long time... They never seem to leave me alone... they're everywhere it seems. Anywhere I go, a group of these guys seem to find me... It's scary ma'am. Everyday, my life is at risk because of them... they want to kill me... and now they took my parents away, but I know they are alive. I know that they have escaped from them..."  
  
He then made eye contact with Rajal and said, "Please ma'am... I would feel a lot safer if I stayed with you... I can even owe for saving me while I'm with you, but please... don't leave me alone... I don't want to be caught and be killed..."  
  
Tears then soaked his eyes as he innocently stared up at Rajal. "Please ma'am..." He sniffled. "I'm tired of being lonely..."  
  
Rajal narrowed her eyes and turned her back on DarkStar. She began to stare down at the ground as she thought of whether letting the boy accompany her... or leave him to be hunted down by this group of people that sounded rather mythical to Rajal.  
  
DarkStar looked down and said, "...I'm sorry I asked..."   
  
He wiped the tears away from his eyes and sniffled, "I'll just... find someone else... or just let myself be caught..."  
  
Rajal tightly closed her eyes and angrily said, "FINE! YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!"  
  
DarkStar quickly looked up. "Wh-what?"  
  
Rajal sighed. "You can stay with me... that is until we find your parents or something..."  
  
DarkStar smiled and shouted, "THANK YOU SO MUCH MA'AM!" He then darted at Rajal and hugged her legs.   
  
Rajal found this type of action totally unacceptable and she shouted, "LET GO OF ME NOW!"  
  
DarkStar quickly withdrew from Rajal. She turned around and faced DarkStar, staring at him with a stern look in her eyes.  
  
"Lets get a few things straight though...ok?" She said.  
  
DarkStar nodded.  
  
"Ok, now..." Rajal started, "One, You are not getting ANYTHING from the stores... two, I don't tolerate any kind of whining... three, I make the choices here... and four... DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME AT ALL."  
  
DarkStar stood there, absorbing the words that Rajal had said for a while, and nodded afterwards.  
  
"Good..." Rajal said, with little satisfaction in her voice. "It's getting dark now... we'll just settle here for the night and we'll move on to the next town tomorrow..."  
  
"Ok ma'am." DarkStar agreed.  
  



End file.
